A Nice Night
by mollymoonfan510
Summary: This is a gift fic for LillyBelle as part of a Ferbella fic exchange (organized by Spazzumtard). I hope you like it! The prompt was: Isabella and Ferb bond because they have to take care of a drunk Phineas (who got drunk because he didn't realize the "really good" punch was actually spiked)


"I'm in." Ferb said with his usual stoic expression. He pushed his poker chips into the center.

I'm not sure I really understand poker- I've had people explain it to me a few times, but I don't think I've got it 100%. That's why I'm just watching. Ferb, on the other hand, is amazing at the game. It makes sense why; he usually keeps his emotions to himself, and he's wicked smart. I know enough about the game to know that that matters. Is poker just about pretending you're winning? Because Ferb is probably the one person I know who's actually capable of keeping secrets. And no, not just the "I have a huge crush on Phineas" secret. Like, real private details about you that other people would judge you for. Although I guess that says more about his empathy than about his secret-keeping...

"I'm in." Baljeet said, matching Ferb's bet.

"This is boring. I'm OUT." Buford said as he got up and headed to the drinks table.

Now it was just Ferb, Baljeet, Irving, Addyson and Gretchen. And me watching. Ferb was to my left, Ginger to my right. I could see both of their cards, not that they cared. Anyways, back to what I was thinking about- Ferb. Which is odd, come to think of it. Don't get me wrong, my crush on Phineas is nowhere near as, shall we say, intense, as it used to be. No, I was actually almost over him at this point. Not that I think I'll ever be completely over Phineas Flynn, but I did date a few other guys in high school. As I said, almost over him. But when did I start to have random thoughts about his brother? No, it's just that Ferb and I are close- I shouldn't be reading into this too much. It's not like I have _feelings_ for him or something.

"Hey, do you guys know where Phineas is?" I asked, shyly. Gretchen smirked at me. Ferb just shook his head.

"I think I saw him talking to Buford." Irving replied.

I got up to go check. Sure enough, Phineas was by the drinks table with Buford. He saw me approaching and turned around. His eyes were bright and shining, as always.

"Hey Isabella! Buford and I were just talking about you!"

I stopped smiling "Saying what about me?" I asked, staring at Buford. It's not that I don't like Buford, but I certainly am not a fan of his sense of humour.

"Just that you used to have a crush on him." Buford said with a smug, cocky grin.

I would have to try to play this cool. Somehow. Because while Phineas did find out about my little crush a few years ago, I don't think we ever had to talk about it with each other. Certainly not in person.

I laughed. "Yeah, that was a crazy few years."

"You know I never knew until you guys told me! I was clueless!" Phineas said, smiling.

"Yeah, you were such an idiot." I said, mockingly. Phineas laughed. Man this was a weird conversation to have. I turned to Buford, hoping to change to subject.

"So what flavor of punch is that? Is it good?" I asked

"Oh it's great!" Phineas said quickly.

"It's my own secret recipe- extra strong flavor." Buford said proudly. Now that was not an answer I was expecting. I crossed my arms and glared at him to make him explain. "Ok fine, it's cherry with vodka." he said. My eyes opened wide.

"You _spiked_ it?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep"

"Is that what you're drinking Phineas?

"Yeah- it's really great! Buford dared me to drink a whole cup!" Phineas exclaimed.

Well shit. Damnit Buford! Now I had to take care of a drunk Phineas! Who, by the way, does crazy things when _sober_. I need backup.

"Phineas, don't drink any more of that- ok?"

"But the alcohol makes me happy!" Phineas protested.

"Phineas you know what effect alcohol has on your brain, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I've had enough. Thanks for keeping me honest." he laughed and put the cup down. I took his hand, which in the past, would have given me butterflies, and found it warm and clammy. Ew. I pulled him behind me towards the poker game- specifically, Ferb- the most responsible person I know.

"Can you look after Phineas? He's been drinking." Ferb's eyebrows shot up. "Buford's idea. I need to go yell at him." I explained. Ferb nodded and made room for Phineas to sit next to him. "You know I don't need to be taken care of- I'm not _that_ drunk."

* * *

Ferb POV:

"Phineas, you need to be toned down even when you're not drunk. Remember that time you built a skating ramp of doom without thinking about the safety?" I retorted. My brother was one of the most outrageous people I knew. And I knew some pretty funny characters. I put my chips in the middle. "I'm in." I said.

"But Ferb, you have a shit hand!" Phineas whispered. Not softly enough, however, because Irving snorted. I slapped my cards down and glared at my brother. He must have realized his error because he covered his mouth with his hands and whispered "sorry!". I rolled my eyes. Maybe poker wasn't the best game to play right now.

"It's ok Ferb, you can be out this round." Gretchen said.

"But he just said he's in!" Irving protested.

"But that was before Phineas ruined his chances!" Gretchen retorted. She could be tough when she needed to be.

"Fine, I guess that is fair…" Irving said, obviously disappointed that he didn't have the upper hand over me. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever lost a game of poker- that is, against my friends anyways. I stood up, and my brother followed suit.

"Let's go check on Isabella." I figured I would need all the help I could get to keep Phineas both entertained _and_ out of trouble. We found her sitting in the corner, with Buford nowhere in sight.

"Did you let him have it?" I asked as we sat down next to her. "No, I let him off easy with a warning." she replied.

"What should we do now?" Phineas asked, obviously looking for some excitement.

"We could play truth or dare." Isabella suggested. I think she was joking, or maybe, _half_ -joking, but Phineas's eyes lit up. "Yeah! That sounds fun!" he said.

"Ok" Isabella took this as a challenge. "Phineas, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first crush?" Isabella grinned. She was not messing around- I guess this is one way to keep him entertained. And, if I was being honest, I kind of wanted to know the answer too. Phineas and I never really talked about romance, mostly because there was so much else to talk about. I turned to him- he looked a bit shocked, but then he smiled and whispered "Gretchen." Isabella giggled.

"You never told me that!" I said, slightly annoyed. "You never asked!" Phineas replied. "This is fun- come to think of it, you've never told me who you're first crush was!" Phineas said, a cunning twinkle in his eye.

My face reddened. They both knew about Vanessa, but if we're being honest here, then it was…

"When we were kids, when I first came to America, it was- you, Isabella."

She laughed! Right in my face!

"That's so funny, like, a weird love triangle." she commented.

"Well I would ask you the same question Isabella, but we all know the answer anyway…" I said, trying to gain my emotional footing.

"Yeah, we need a different truth for you Isabella." Phineas said. "How about who you have a crush on _now_."

The smile fell from her face, but only for a second, then she glanced at Phineas and proudly said "No-one." For some reason that answer made me feel uneasy. Did I still like Isabella? I mean she is gorgeous, but she's also my best friend! No, it couldn't be.

"Really Izzy? No-one?" Phineas prompted. She looked undecided for a second, but then said "Yep!"

"Ok then- I guess since we've all gone it's my turn again! Ask me." Phineas said excitedly

Izzy and I asked in unison " _truth or dare?_ " Phineas looked so happy. "Dare!" He squealed.

I tried to think of a good dare, but Isabella beat me to the punch. "Go kiss Gretchen."

I expected my brother to go into shock, or at least turn pale, but he must have had enough liquid courage because his response was "Oooh-good one. Okay!"

"But make sure to ask her first!" she added as Phineas walked away from us.

"Maybe we should go and… watch?" Isabella asked, and I nodded. We slowly walked towards the group, but stopped a yard or two away. And we watched as the drama unfolded. I don't really remember what was said, but I think Gretchen refused the kiss, but asked for a date instead. As our two friends hugged, and the rest of the gang cheered, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Have a nice night Ferb?" Isabella asked. It occurred to me that this was the first time all night that we were talking one on one. I smiled, which was enough of an answer for her.

Then something occurred to me.

"Hey Isabella- do you want to go out sometime?"

"Out where?"

"The movies?"

She laughed. "Ok, sounds fun."

She then left to go talk to Gretchen, and I figured I shouldn't tell her what I had meant when I asked her to the movies. It didn't really matter, she'd figure it out soon enough.


End file.
